Liar
by ravenlunatic96
Summary: "No Envy, I never did love him. Not really." He doesn't need to see her face to know she lies…Lust/Havoc, Lust/Envy


Author's Note: Lust has to be my favorite female character ever…I am in the mood to write Lust/Envy (a mood that I have never been in before to tell the truth…I never was a big fan of this pairing before)…so if you have any ideas for a Lust/Envy then hit me with it! Mostly dialogue…

And Lust…I really owe it to you to write you something happy…perhaps the next one *glares at mocking laughter from random dark corner*….most likely not.

Summary: "No Envy, I never did love him. Not really." He doesn't need to see her face to know she lies.…Lust/Havoc, Lust/Envy

Disclaimer: If I owned FMA Winry wouldn't exist…

…

…

"Lust." the syllable rolling off of his tongue is a statement more than a question, demanding her attention.

Turning her head to the side so that an ear is facing him she arches an eyebrow in question. "Hm?"

"What about that human?"

Rolling her eyes to the ceiling she turns herself so that she is fully facing him. "Be more specific, Envy," she drawls, looking in a bored fashion at the red lines running down her gloves. "There is more than one human on this planet."

Clicking his teeth together in slight anger he grits out: "You know exactly who I'm talking about, don't play coy with me."

"Ah, but playing coy is a lovely game." A slight smirk makes her lips curl up at the sides. It gives her slight pleasure to see the green-haired shape-shifter so angry with her.

"Lust."

"You're no fun, Envy. Fine, you want to know?"

"That is the point of me asking a question in the first place." Stalking angrily over to her he put his face in front of hers, so that their noses almost touched.

"It's too easy to get you riled up, you know. You should try harder to keep your emotions under control." she points out, staring blandly back into the narrowed slits of his purple eyes. "And I would rather not be so close to you."

"You're avoiding the question Lust." He realizes, ignoring all of the other statements that she had thrown at him.

"Ah. And you aren't as dumb as you appear." The smirk on her face widens into something that might be called a grin. Tugging lightly on one of his spikes she contorts her face into something that mocks him and he feels a need deep down in his bones to somehow wipe it off of her face.

"Ah, so your question. What was it again?"

A growl started deep down in his chest. "Don't pretend to forget it. Both of us know that you remember it perfectly." It slipped off of his tongue and coiled around her, impatience coloring it.

"He's human."

"How is that answering my question."

"I am not. It's as simple as that."

"That is a half-assed answer if I ever heard one." A puff of air is felt against her cheek from the half-laugh that he had let loose.

"Are you done yet? This is getting rather boring."

"You still didn't answer my question."

"Fine. Why do you want to know so badly by the way?" Envy really wished that he could tear her face off right now. The wheels in her head could be seen turning, the cogs working fast and efficiently.

She thought he was jealous, didn't she? That he had wanted to be that bumbling fool with hair of flame and a growing disease in his lungs.

"Just because I'm Envy doesn't mean that I'm jealous." Just to clear the record and erase any thoughts that she may be having of that sort.

Clearing her throat she turns so that the plumpness of her lips is slightly brushing against the corner of his.

Not even registering it himself he leaned in, seeking out the comfort and coldness that emanated from her being.

Pulling back sharply as his lips ghosted over her own she quickly covered the ghost of expression that had flickered over, coming and going too fast for him to place it.

Taking a shuddering breath in she said: "I'm right."

Then she is standing, boots clacking as she walks calmly away.

"Did he ever kiss you like that?"

At the door she pauses, head full of ebony waves turned away from him, but Envy hears her voice clearly, low and throbbing.

"No Envy, I never did love him. Not really."

He doesn't need to see her face to know she lies.


End file.
